When The Dam Walls Break
by EmilyMay93
Summary: "I thought you were leaving?" She asked with a smile. A continuation from the end of episode five 'Thirty Balloons'.
1. When The Dam Walls Break

**Chicago PD**

**Author's Note: **Unfortunately I do not own the rights to Chicago PD, but if I did, episode 5 would have probably ended something like this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: **_When The Dam Walls Break  
_

* * *

He said he was only going to wait five minutes, just enough time to make sure Voight was out of the neighbourhood. He _was_ going to leave.

They were partners. They enjoyed each other's company. Sparks were most definitely flying. And they were going to do the exact opposite of what Voight was wanting.

Voight had then shown up at her door. And she had to leave. He told her five minutes. Five minutes max and he would be out her door…

* * *

Erin Lindsay walked up the corridor of her apartment complex closing in on being home. Closer to being able to take a long, hot shower and collapsing into bed for a resounding six hours of sleep. As she got within a few steps of her door, her eyebrows knitted together, a curious look washing over her face. Pushing her key into the lock and pulling the door inwards, she dropped her head and smiled quickly to herself.

"I thought you were leaving?" She asked with a smile.

"I was." Jay Halstead looked up from the saucepan he was cooking with, "But then I thought you might be hungry when you got home".

"So you rifled through my fridge and cupboards?"

He shrugged, "All you have in your fridge is some questionable milk and some bell peppers I'm pretty sure are growing."

Erin bit her lip guiltily and walked over to the island bench, leaning her hip on the edge, "So what are you cooking?"

"Well… After a quick trip to the store on the corner, I now have a prawn linguine just about ready to dish up, some garlic bread warming in the oven and some beer in the fridge."

He seemed pretty proud of himself; and she had to give him credit, it did smell amazing.

"Thank-you".

"For what?"

"Everything."

"I told you before; you've been there for me in the past." They shared a look before Jay turned his attention back to the food, dishing up a serving each of pasta and adding a few pieces of garlic bread into a basket he'd bought on his grocery.

They ate at the island bench; smiling, laughing, sharing memories, stories, ex partners and even the odd bad joke. For a good while everything that had happened that day was gone. There were no dead college girls, no drug cartels, no drugs. It was just two friends enjoying one another's company.

To any outsider looking in, they could have been a couple. Their ease, their grace. As they finished off their meals, they argued. Argued over who would clean up, or lack thereof. Erin was more than happy to just rinse everything off and leave them to sit in the sink; she'd deal with them tomorrow. Jay was a little more insistent on washing up and putting everything away, not willing to leave until the kitchen was clean and their empties were thrown in the trash.

So as Frank Sinatra crooned in the background, Jay washed as Erin dried. He splashed water over her, and she towel whipped him. They laughed and chased each other around the kitchen and then the whole apartment.

It was nearly 2:00am when Jay lifted himself off her couch, yawning and giving his eyes a rub with the palm of his hand, "Tonight was fun."

"It was…" It was all Erin could say as she walked him to her door.

Jay moved into the hallway and Erin leaned against the frame. They both spoke wonders without saying an actual word; the tender look between them was enough. Ghosting a half smile over his lips, Jay stepped forward, tilting Erin's head up with the crook of his index finger and moving in slowly, he brushed his lips softly against hers.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What did you think? Do you want a second chapter? Even if you don't, you're going to get one. Chapter two will be up in exactly seven days. See you next Friday. Don't forget to favourite and review.


	2. When Dawn Breaks

**Chicago PD**

**Author's Note:** Thank-you for the outpouring of love. I cannot thank those who read, favourite, followed, and reviewed enough. As a special treat, I thought I would give you a mid-week chapter, so chapter two now awaits your viewing. Enjoy!

**Shout Out: **Each chapter, I want to thank a country of my readers. I was so surprised when I saw I had not one, but two readers all the way from _Pakistan_. Thank-you!

**Side Note:** I still don't own the rights to Chicago PD. Bugger!

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_When Dawn Breaks_

* * *

Their kiss was as light as a feather, but held such meaning. It was an outlet of temptation, sadness, regret and attraction. They lingered, their lips tingling with sensation. Erin was the first to move, her hands finding Jay's chest as she leant in for another kiss. Deeper, more passionate; this kiss was filled with desperation. The fire that was a slow born, now a raging inferno. Hands roamed, a door was kicked closed and clothes were shed as their stumbled and tumbled towards the bedroom.

Before all was lost into oblivion, Erin smiled into Halstead's mouth, "You're still not driving."

* * *

Morning sun filtered through the sheer curtains in Erin Lindsay's bedroom. Limbs were tangled and the sheets strewn. With a yawn and the stretch of her of arms, Erin slowly fluttered her eyes open, realisation setting in. Rolling her head, she took a peek at Jay – lying flat on his stomach, his mouth agape, a five o'clock shadow and tousled hair. She could most definitely jump his bones again.

Did she like Jay? Sure.

Did she enjoy the sex? Definitely.

Did she need the orgasm? Like nothing other.

Would this be more than a one-night stand? Who knows.

With a final yawn, Erin disentangled herself from her sleeping companion and grabbed her robe from the chair in the corner of her bedroom, slipping on the silk material and padding her way out into the kitchen. She took in the site of her apartment; clothes thrown in any which way direction including her bra which was hanging from the lampshade behind her couch. Shaking her head she turned the switch of the coffee machine on, grabbing a cup from the cupboard and brewing herself an Arabica blend.

"Hey," His voice was croaky, that morning frog stuck in your throat that makes you sound either sexy or as if you've just smoked ten packs of cigarettes. Lucky for him, Jay's voice was the former.

"Hi. Coffee?" She was already grabbing him a cup before he could answer.

After slipping into his jeans, Jay accepted the proffered cup, "Thanks."

"So…"

"So…"

"Last night was-"

"Great?" Jay offered. "You don't regret it, do you?"

"No, no of course not." This was most definitely turning into the awkward morning after talk. The talk Erin avoided at all costs by not allowing herself or himself to stay the night. They'd get what they wanted and leave. "You?"

"No." Taking a sip of his coffee, Jay placed it down on the island bench, "It was good, you were good. Very dominate, but good, great, sup-"

"Okay bucko," She laughed.

"If Voight knew…" Jay mused, looking all serious.

"What he doesn't know doesn't hurt him," Erin shrugged, "I'm going for a shower. Come, stay, go, whatever."

With that she sauntered off, leaving Jay standing in the middle of her kitchen. The idea of following her into the shower was tempting, but he saw how big her bathroom was last night and he knew there was no way they'd both fit in the tiny cubicle. Instead, he went find his shirt, which was haphazardly thrown over the mirror in her hallway.

* * *

The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air of Erin's apartment as she stepped out of the bathroom. Wandering back out to the communal area, she found Jay in the same position as last night, hunched over the stovetop, a sizzling pan of bacon cooking.

"If you keep cooking for me, I may just never let your leave." She laughed, coming up behind him to peer over his shoulder.

"Mm." Was all he could reply, flipping a piece of bacon onto one of the awaiting plates.

It was Saturday and they didn't work weekends unless something overly drastic happened. Saturday's were usually the days Erin strapped on her trainers and belted out a few hours at the gym before cooling down with a half hour session in the sauna, letting the built up toxins seep from her pores. Saturday's were also laundry days and the day she visited the grocery store. So all in all, her Saturday's were filled with errands.

As she gladly accepted her plate of breakfast, she wondered what her partner did on his time off. It had never come up in conversation, or if it did he would brush it off and change the subject.

"Any plans for the rest of the weekend?" She asked casually and curiously.

He shrugged, taking a piece of avocado and shoving it into his mouth.

She knew she wasn't going to get an answer out of him, so they finished their meals in silence.

"Did you want to wash again?" The ease and comfort that they were in prior to her shower had evaporated. In its place was a long stretch of not awkwardness, and not tension, but something Erin couldn't quite place her finger on.

"I- I should go, actually." He blinked a few times as he spoke, his brow furrowing. "I'll see you Monday."

As she watched him pick up his wallet and keys from the coffee table, Erin stood taken aback, "Yeah."

As the external door thundered closed, Erin's look of confusion deepened. She shook her head, and brought her hands onto his hips, "What the fuck just happened?"


	3. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Chicago PD**

**Author's Note: **I love reading your reviews, they literally melt my heart. I'm immensely proud of my first two chapters, and this chapter may just take the cake. Enjoy!

**Shout Out: **This week I have two countries to thank because I never expected my story to be so widespread. So to my readers from _Algeria_ and _Qatar_, I am so very grateful for your support.

**Side Note:** I still don't own the rights to Chicago PD, only my imagination and developing stories.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_The Truth Will Set You Free_

* * *

Monday's are always hectic around the precinct. Offenders are being let out of the cells, fresh bodies are coming into the morgue, and all others are flitting around like a hive of bees. Up the stairs in Intelligence, there were no cases they needed their immediate attention. With the lack of action it meant those who were already in were sitting at their desks sipping at coffee and completing left over paperwork; or in the case of Jay Halstead and Adam Ruzek trying to score a three pointer from throwing balled up pieces of paper into a trashcan some feet away.

Taking a long sip of her takeaway coffee, Erin Lindsay took the last two steps of the stairs and entered the Intelligence Unit, taking in the scenario before her. She'd only managed a few hours of sleep the night before after knocking back a bottle of red by herself. Sidestepping a wayward shot from Ruzek, Erin placed a cup for her partner down on his desk not so gently.

She had to admit she was still a little pissed on how he left her apartment Saturday morning. She didn't know why; and it wasn't as if they were a couple.

He looked up to her softly, "Thanks."

"Yeah," She muttered with a weak smile before heading into the kitchenette area where she knew she had a few spare aspirin to kick the headache that was starting to form.

"Ruzek, you suck!" Jay laughed as Ruzek missed yet another shot, "You should come play ball of a Thursday night. You might learn a thing or two."

"Maybe," Was Ruzek's noncommittal reply.

"Think about it." Throwing one last piece of scrunched paper and watching it circle the rim of the can before sinking inside, Jay stood, grabbing his coffee and weaving his way to the kitchenette. "You okay Linds?"

"Peachy," Erin replied once she'd swallowed the two pills.

Leaning himself against the doorframe and giving a quick glance out into the squad room, Jay rolled his eyes and lowered his voice, "Is this about Friday night?"

She laughed one of those laughs that are filled with snide, "No."

But it was.

She knew it, and by the look he was giving her, he knew it was as well.

"I'm sorry."

The sincerity in his eyes told the truth of the story, he was sorry. He was sorry for giving her the cold shoulder. He was sorry for walking out. He may even have been sorry for sleeping with her in the first place.

"Yeah."

"Can we talk at some stage?" Usually it was the girl in the situation wanting to talk, though when it came to Erin and Jay the roles were reversed, "Please."

Before she could give him an answer, Voight's voice rang throughout, "We've got multiple bodies over at Washington Park."

* * *

As the day rolled into the night, and only minor headway being made in the case everyone was getting snippy with each other.

"Alright!" Raising his voice, Voight put a stop of the semi-argument breaking out between Ruzek and Antonio after a bust went south due to the young officer trying to get ahead of himself and making a critical judgement error. "Let's call it a night, regroup in the morning. We'll get the son of bitches."

As everyone gathered their belongings, Erin extended an olive branch towards Halstead, "Wanna grab a bite to eat. My shout."

Pocketing his wallet and shrugging into his jacket, Jay sighed, "I'm beat; I was just going to head home and crash."

She gave him one of her looks, one of the looks she reserved for him. It could have been considered _their_ look. A look that speaks a thousand words. The look they gave each other Friday night.

As they headed towards the stairs, she bumped shoulders with him and dropped her voice to a whisper. While everyone else had left and Voight had shut himself in his office, she still felt the necessity to lower her tone.

"We could talk."

* * *

The stars shined above them and flood flights basked them in an illuminated glow as they devoured their cheesesteaks while listening to the nightly sounds of Chicago. Erin wasn't sure why Jay had suggested going to a baseball park, but as they sat in the bleachers eating their takeaway, she found herself smiling into the moonlight – there was something romantic about it all.

Time had passed after they finished eating where neither spoke; they just listened to all around them.

Jay was the first to break the silence, "You asked me on Saturday what I do on my weekends, do you remember?"

"Yeah." If he could have properly seen her, he would have been her raising an exaggerated eyebrow.

"You know I was in the military, and I come from a military family." Resting his elbows on his thighs and dropping his head, Jay took a moment to compose himself. A stretch of silence filled the space between them before he slowly turned his head towards her, "My mom, she's sick - early-onset Alzheimer's."

Erin's lip quivered involuntarily as she reached across to grab his arm, squeezing lightly in reassurance, "Jay."

"I visit her every Saturday. Some days she knows who I am, other's she…" He trailed off as his voice choked up. Telling Erin was big for him, he hadn't found the courage to tell anyone else, and it wasn't something you told anyone and everyone who would listen.

"When was she diagnosed?"

"I was 20, just back from my tour of Iraq." He couldn't look at her, so as the tears welled he focused on the pitch.

"I-" Lindsay tried to speak, but no words could comprehend what Jay had just told her.

As each processed what had been said, Erin found herself moving in closer to her partner, closing the gap which separated them. Her other hand found the same arm she was already holding and held it tight.

"Thank-you for telling me."

He still couldn't look at her, his teeth now chewing at the inside of his lip, willing the tears away. As hopeless to the situation as she felt, Erin found herself sweeping his hair from his forehead, her fingers feathering down his cheek and slowly turning his face towards her. There was a split second, a single beat, in which they could have stopped, but as their eyes drifted closed, they gave in. They gave into the moment. They gave into their emotions, and they gave into themselves and each other.


	4. Journey Into Darkness

**Chicago PD**

**Author's Note: **I've noticed that a few stories have lead down a similar path I'm taking, but please rest assured my ideas are original. I've had the first 10 chapters of this story planned out since before I even started writing the first word of the first chapter. Nonetheless, enjoy!

**Shout Out: **To my multitudes of readers from the _USA,_ thank-you! Your support is greatly appreciated my Yankee friends.

**Side Note:** Just a casual disclaimer to say I still don't have any affiliation with Chicago PD, just my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **_Journey Into Darkness_

* * *

"Overnight Jin was able to secure a second location of our suspects, we move in now all hell will break loose. Olinsky, Ruzek – I want the two of you to sit on the joint, detail the comings and goings. Lindsay and Halstead – you guys stay here, sort through the intel from yesterday and put together a pool of resources. Antonio and I are heading offsite to interrogate everyone from yesterday's bust," Voight ran through the morning briefing, giving each person their duty for the day.

Soon everyone was dismissed and those leaving gathered their things, while Jin made his way back down to the garage. Lindsay and Halstead settled into their desks, watching as the previously packed room became deserted and eerily quiet.

"Desk duty. Great, just great," While she knew it came with the territory, Lindsay strongly detested being stuck at her desk, away from the action.

"Could be worse," Jay quipped, "You could be stuck with Ruzek."

The laughter in his smart ass comment was met with her deathly glare, "Dick."

Jay shrugged, "I've been called worse."

"I'm sure you have."

"I have."

Erin genuinely smiled at his smugness towards being called a dick amongst other names, "Okay tough guy, what've we got on Kandinsky?"

* * *

Three hours later and with no signs of anyone returning, Erin was just about ready to stab herself in the eye with a pen. Somewhere between heaven and hell she'd managed to escape for fifteen minutes, but even so, it wasn't long enough.

When she's frustrated, Erin paces. Paces and chews at her fingernails and drinks a whole lot of coffee. So not only was she wearing a hole in the floorboards, she was jittery as all hell from the caffeine intake and had two bleeding fingernails from chewing them raw.

"We're getting nowhere."

"Chill out." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jay rolled his head around his neck, listening as it desperately cracked with relief.

"Don't tell me to chill," Erin snapped before letting out a frustrated growl.

Raising his hands in surrender, Jay lifted himself out of his chair and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently. "Come on, let's get some air."

"Why."

"Just trust me."

His mischievous grin had Erin raising a curious eyebrow. Nonetheless, she found herself following in his wake as he worked his way out of the office and towards the stairs. He surprised her when he made a right hand turn instead of left and even more so when he headed into the male toilets.

"Really? We're going to hang by the urinal?"

"We could if you prefer?" Jay winked, cocking his head into the bathroom so she could enter first.

"No."

"Good." Following her in and passing as she stepped aside, Jay levered open the window, "There's a ladder two steps to the right. Be careful not to lose your footing on the roofing tiles."

* * *

The view was breathtaking. While the District 21 precinct building may not be the tallest in Chicago, it still held a pretty good view line of the city and parks. Closing her eyes, opening her arms and breathing in deeply, Erin finally felt relaxed.

Taking a seat on the ledge, her back to the city, Erin smiled to her partner, "How you find out about the rooftop?"

Chuffing to himself, Jay grinned, "My second day; Voight told me a take a walk, cool off. I did, and as I was walking back, I noticed the ladder rungs. Over time I finally worked out what room lead to the window and here we are."

Content with his explanation, Erin picked herself up from the ledge and laid herself down on the ground, her face turning towards the sun. "Thanks. I needed this."

"Yeah," Nodding, Jay mimicked her actions. There was nothing more to be said as he gently closed his eyes.

They lay in compatible silence. Neither needing to say a word. They both took in what the rooftop had to offer; silence and freedom. They could have been lying there for ten minutes or two hours, when the light bulb went off in Erin's head. Sitting up dead straight, she wacked Jay's arm, jolting him upright as well.

"I know where Kandinsky's hiding."

The dock was lined with container ships; five high and ten long, with rows and rows that went on and on. Strapping themselves into their bullet proof vests, Erin and Jay waited for backup. Voight was only minutes away, Antonio only a little bit further. Olinsky and Ruzek were on the other side of town, too far out to wait so Burgess and Atwater had been called in their place.

"Alright, thanks Jin." Ending his call and pocketing his iPhone, Jay turned towards his partner. "Kandinsky's cell signal is coming from the eastern side of containers. Jin said the origin is bouncing, so he wasn't able to narrow it down any further."

"So we're basically going in blind."

"Yeah," Glancing over her shoulder, Jay nodded towards the car rolling towards them, "Voight's here."

As the car came to a stop, Voight emerged. Grabbing his own safety vest, he put it on before he strolled towards the two young detectives, "What've we got."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Lindsay was the one to answers, "Not much."

With Voight waving his hand in a 'give me more' motion, Jay stretched his back and gave the docks a look around, "All we know is that Kandinsky's cell signal is coming from the east side. My best guess would be the storage warehouse."

"Okay. Once Antonio and Burgess and Atwater get here, we'll go in." Checking his cell phone, Voight punched in a number before moving away to make his call.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was in position to storm the warehouse. Giving the last directions with silent hand signals, Burgess and Atwater headed left to go round back, while Erin and Jay heading in the opposite direction to the side entrance. Once in position, all they had to do was wait for Voight's voice over the radio telling them it was go time.

"Ready for this?"

"Always."

As Jay was giving his partner a wink, Voight's voice rang out over the two-way system.

"Breach."

"Chicago PD."

"Police."

Having been given the warehouse's layout only minutes earlier from Jin, everyone had a good grasp on what areas they had to clear. Through entering the heavy metal door, Erin and Jay split, each manoeuvring around beams and crates; always on the ready.

Shots rang out in both directions. Kandinsky and his men were armed with heavy artillery as multiple rounds bounced and ricocheted off timber, steel and flesh.

"Police. Don't move."

"Drop your weapon."

"Hands where I can see them."

Slowly the group came together in the cleared spacing at the centre of the warehouse. Handcuffs held the wrists of Kandinsky and two of his men, while another lay with Burgess applying pressure to the gaping bullet wound in his thigh.

Looking around, Erin's eyebrows knitted together, "Where's Halstead?"

Grabbing his radio Voight spoke into the device, "Halstead."

There was no answer.

"Halstead, talk to me."

"Something's not right Hank, he would radio in." A vein popped on Erin's forehead as a sense of worry started to overcome.

"Go find him, and watch your six." Voight watched as Erin jogged off in the direction in which she and Halstead had breached, "Halstead you there?"

Running around the corner, her gun drawn, Erin spotted Jay out of the corner of her eye, his body lying motionlessly on the ground. "Oh god!"

Swivelling around and making sure there were no other gunman around; she hastily made her way over to her partner. Instantly spotting a pool of blood surrounding him, Erin quickly applied pressure to his wound as she reached for her two-way radio. "Shots fired! Officer down! Ambulance needed at the Port of Chicago. Shots fired. Officer down!"

Applying an even heavier pressure with her second hand which was now free, Erin looked desperately into Halstead's drooping blue eyes, "C'mon Jay, stay with me."

Her pleads fell on deaf ears though as his eyes slowly fluttered open one last time before collapsing into complete darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm hoping to get the next chapter posted next Friday, but it may be Saturday. I start university for this year on Monday, so real life kicks back in. I've written most of the chapter, it just needs some finishing touches and a few hundred words. Until chapter chapter, don't forget to review! X


	5. Three Minutes

**Chicago PD**

**Author's Note: **I did a lot of research for this chapter, and I mean loads! If it's too technical and full of medical jargon, I'm sorry. I studied anatomy at university for two years so while I understand it in full, you may not. Nonetheless, enjoy!

**Shout Out: **To my Trans-Tasman buddies in New Zealand, this chapter is for you!

**Side Note:** Yep, nope, still don't own Chicago PD. Nor do I own the crossover characters from Chicago Fire.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **_Three Minutes._

* * *

Three minutes.

Three minutes without a heartbeat.

Three minutes without oxygen.

There minutes in which Jay Halstead was dead.

* * *

As Leslie Shay and Allison Rafferty joined those from the Intelligence Unit, Chicago PD and some of their own Chicago Fire comrades in the small waiting room, their faces told the dire story of Jay Halstead.

Looking up from her seat, Erin Lindsay was the first to notice the paramedics, "Shay."

Giving a weak smile, Shay walked over, "He's been taken straight into surgery. That's all I know."

Willing the tears away, Erin bit into her lip. Her head was involuntarily nodding and shaking, her foot tapping, "Yep."

Only a few hours ago she'd been pacing with frustration; now, she was pacing with apprehension and fear. As a teenager, if she found herself pacing she'd hit up the nearest dealer hoping to score. The numbing sensation that filled her as the deadly substance made its way through her veins, bloodstream and airways. She'd try anything once, never say no. Until one day when things were rough and she tried to score off an undercover cop – Voight. He'd gotten her clean, gave her a roof over her head, a stable living environment, an education. She had him to thank for the life she now lives. He gave her meaning. He gave her guidance. He gave her a reason to live.

She now needed Jay to live. He was a soldier, seen the brutalities of war and for that reason he had to fight. Fight for his life. Fight with everything he has. Fight until he could fight no more.

* * *

Slowly, and in the blink of an eye, the afternoon sun had gracefully set, turning the outside world dark. The waiting room in which everyone sat had been turned somewhat into a living room. The kindness of hospital staff had wheeled a portable TV in and someone had ordered a dozen pizzas which had arrived with a questioning look from the delivery kid. So for an innings of baseball, everyone was relaxed; their minds firmly on the food and sport before them.

Without noticing the extra presence, everyone snapped their heads towards the clearing of a man's throat. Dressed in surgical scrubs, and a fabric cap twisting in his hands, the surgeon looked wearing -

"The bullet Detective Halstead took was found lodged in his subclavius muscle which is ultimately the small muscle between your clavicle and first rib. The problem in Detective Halstead's case is that the bullet also knicked his left subclavian artery which resulted in massive blood loss. On route to the hospital, he had to be revived and again so twice during surgery. To add to his drama, the bullet had also fractured his clavicle."

"He's okay though?" You could hear the worry in Erin's voice.

"Your colleague is lucky. If he had to wait an extra few minutes for medical attention, I would be giving you different news."

A collective sigh of relief washed over everyone in the waiting room. Jay was alive. He may not yet be out of the woods, but he was alive.

"When can we see him?" It was Voight that spoke.

"Not tonight. He's under sedation for the moment and on a ventilator for his breathing. Visitors will be restricted for the first couple of days. We'll know more in the morning."

"Thanks doc."

Everyone watched as the doctor walked away before most called it a night. Soon only the Intelligence Unit was left standing around in the quiet hospital wing with Burgess and Atwater lingering, unsure if they should stay or go.

"I want someone with Halstead at all times. We'll let him know he's not alone." The mood was sombre as Voight spoke, the realism of what had happened today finally sinking in.

"I'll stay tonight."

"You'll go home and rest-"

"-Hank, I'm staying." The grit in her voice would terrify anyone who didn't know her; because he did know her, Hank knew he wasn't going to win this argument. He'd been losing to her since she was sixteen years old.

He relented like she knew he would, but left with the promise of a hot breakfast before driving her home at 8.00am sharp tomorrow morning. No ifs and buts about it. From thirteen years of experience, Erin knew too well that she could win the battle, but not the war.

Erin watched as Voight, Antonio, Olinsky and Ruzek made their way down the corridor, Burgess and Atwater falling in step as they passed. Sighing loudly and exhaustedly, Erin collapsed into the uncomfortable chair, dragging a magazine from the pile next to her into her lap.

Seven pages in, Erin remembered why she didn't read magazines. She couldn't give a flip about who's dating who in Hollywood or what the next big app was going to be. Glancing over an article about the benefits of boxing for females, a shadow was cast over the pages.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Closing the magazine, Erin looked up. It was a nurse; not one of those old and grouchy nurses who you always tried to avoid, but a younger twenty-something fresh out of college nurse.

"I know he's not supposed to have any visitors at the moment, but you like to see your friend?"

Her lip trembled and her mouth fell agape trying to form some sort of response. Before she could even speak she found her feet moving, following the nurse as they passed different patient's rooms. She tried not to break into a jog, desperate to see her partner.

"He's just in there, room 135. I can make you a bed up in the next room over, it's free."

Erin nodded. She still couldn't string a sentence, or a word for that matter, together.

"I'll come and get you once your bed's ready."

As the nurse left, Erin looked through the glass window; he looked so weak and pale, not his vivacious, cocky self. This caused her to hesitate outside his door. Did she want to see him up close in his vulnerable state?

Closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing for a minute, Erin composed herself. He was her partner and he needed her. She needed him. The door creaked as she pushed it open and she stood in place as it latched closed before slowly and cautiously moving towards the bed.

"Hi." Running her thumb over his cheekbone, she smiled. Before leaving the nurse had said something about him being able to hear her when she spoke, "Everyone was here tonight. I had to fight Voight to stay."

She didn't know how long had passed until the young nurse rapped her knuckles on the door, but she knew it wasn't long enough. A single tear ran down her cheek as her lips lightly lingered on his forehead. Pulling herself away, Erin hastily brushed away the tear and said one final goodbye before leaving darkened room.


	6. A Road To Travel Together

**Chicago PD**

**Author's Note: **Uni has been hectic the last two weeks, so this update is a little late, sorry! I'd rather take my time writing than publish something that is rushed and not up to my own high standard. Nonetheless, I do have a chapter waiting. Enjoy!

**Shout Out: **I'm still blown away by the diversity of my readers, so to those of you in Japan, thank you for your continued support.

**Side Note:** Chicago PD is not mine. My imagination is.

* * *

**Chapter Six: **_A Road To Travel Together_

* * *

"-You'll have some continued pain running down your forearm into your thumb, forefinger and middle finger. While you're still in hospital, we'll continue to monitor the circulation around her hand as that can be affected. Once your release no heavy lift, no extended periods typing at a computer or driving-"

Noticing Erin out of the corner of his eye, Jay smirked, "She doesn't let me drive anyway."

"My car," Laughing, Erin entered the room, leaning herself against the window frame and crossing her arms across her chest.

Smiling to himself, the doctor continued, "You'll be in the sling for three months, and an occupational therapist will be around this afternoon to explain where you go from here with your recovery."

"Thanks doc."

Both Erin and Jay watched as the doctor gathered his clipboard, scribbling something onto the pages before making his way out of room 135.

It had been five days since Jay Halstead was shot. Five days since the Intelligence Unit nearly lost their second member of the team; and five days since Erin Lindsay nearly lost her partner.

It had also been five days since Erin had last been by the hospital. After staying the first initial night, she dove head first into solving the Kandinsky case in hope of seeking justice. At night she'd pound the streets of Chicago, attend boxing classes or viciously clean her apartment until every surface was without a mark. Pure exhaustion would set in and only then would she collapse into bed. Some nights she slept, but most she tossed as turned and only managed to grab a few hours. In these past five days she'd done everything in her power to avoid thinking of Jay and the hospital bed he was currently living in.

"-and then, the purple elephants were all like 'you can't sit with us'-"

"Hm. What?" Shaking her head and blinking her eyes, Erin focused on Jay.

"The purple elephants."

"Come again?"

He laughed, "Nevermind. Haven't seen you around."

"Been crazy busy. We only nailed Kandinsky yesterday morning."

Jay took her answer on the chin, even if it weren't the truth. Olinsky had mentioned in his last visit that they'd wrapped the Kandinsky case the day after he was shot. It was obvious to Jay that something was up with his partner, and maybe it had something to do with him. He wouldn't press for answers, but he knew he'd eventually learn the true reason one way or another.

Noticing the bouquet of flowers blossoming next to the window, Erin raised a question brow, "The flowers?"

"Burgess."

"Huh."

"What?"

"No, nothing."

"Spill it."

"Nothing, I swear." Holding her hands up to surrender, a genuine smile broke out on Erin's face. It was probably the first time she'd smiled in five days. And it felt good. It felt right being there with him; she didn't realise who much she missed him until the very moment she smiled. Pursing her lips together and gaining a glint in her eye, Erin looked over her shoulder to the doorway before turning back, "Reckon we could break you out of here for a couple hours?"

* * *

The air was frigid and the clouds threatened to rain as Erin and Jay walked the streets of Chicago, dodging slicks of ice. They could both smell the aromas of pizza drifting well down the block as they edged closer to their destination, huge grins breaking out on their faces when Erin pulled the door of the establishment open and they were greeted with a large crackle from the open fireplace.

"Miss Erin, Mr Jay!"

"Hi Eddie," Erin smiled as Eddie enveloped her in a big Italian hug, kissing her on both cheeks.

Stepping back from his first customer, Eddie looked Jay over, twice, before speaking, "You have not been eating right, Eddie will make the finest of pizzas for Mr Jay."

"Eddie."

"No, no, no." Pointing his finger for exclamation, Eddie went on, "You have an arm in a sling. You have not been eating right. You were withering away, my son. Eddie will make you eat. Now go sit by the fireplace and warm yourselves up, Eddie will be back shortly with drinks."

"Did we just get schooled?" Looking mischievously towards her partner, Erin smirked.

"I'm withering away," Was all a dead-panned Jay could answer.

As they got comfortable at the table closest to the fireplace, Erin noted how little people were in the restaurant. Usually, you'd be lining up on the cold streets well down the block to get a table at Eddie's. He and Ronaldo made exceptional pizzas and people far and wide came to eat out at their establishment.

They hadn't been sitting long when Eddie brought out two long glasses of iced tea, "It is only a little after one. No alcohol for you until at least three o'clock, Miss Erin; and certainly none for you Mr Jay."

"Thanks."

"Yes sir."

"Now, Eddie must ask this question and he wants an honest answer. Why are you two not lovers. You are very good together."

Erin was sure her cheeks had flamed bright red, as she became instantly fixated with the condensation rimmed on the outside of her iced tea glass.

Jay looked from Erin, to Eddie, to the fireplace, to his own glass of iced tea, before focusing on adjusting the shoulder strap of his sling.

They were saved by the bell, literally, as an elderly couple and their two grandchildren walked through the doors and Eddie headed off to greet them.

Peeking glances at each other, they both stayed silent as Ronaldo came by and placed a pizza in front of each of them, along with a bowl of green leafy salad and a plate of homemade crusty garlic bread. As each at in silence, the only sound the crackling of the fire as Eddie placed another log on it, and the grinding of their teeth as their dug into the feed in front of them. It was only after Jay finished his glass of iced tea, and really gave one of his looks towards Erin, that either spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Holding her piece of pizza in mid-air and before taking a bite, Erin placed the piece of supreme back down on the plate, "Eating pizza."

Rolling his eyes and cracking his neck, Jay looked at her, "I'm serious. What are we doing?"

Sighing, Erin all of a sudden felt tired, "I don't know. It's new, and it's exciting, and it's awkward, and…"

"And how do we move from being in a friendship to something more?"

"And how do we do it all without Voight noticing; because trust me, you'll be the one having to find a job on the east coast."

"And that," Sighing deeply, Jay too felt a tiredness setting in, "I don't want what we have to be fleeting, Erin."

"I know."

They lingered, and the heat in the room became so much more. Small smiles crept onto both their lips as a silent understanding washed over the two. They were on the way to travelling a road they've both travelled before, but this time, they're travelling it together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't forget to review on your way out! I really appreciate all the follows and favourites, but it's those reviews that really show me how much you all appreciate my story.


	7. Sweet Surrender

**Chicago PD**

**Author's Note: **I nutted most of this out last weekend between homework tasks and when I needed a break. As a forewarning, this chapter is rated **M**. I have tried to keep it as clean as possible, but if you're underage or not a huge fan of smut, you might want to skip the second half of this chapter. Nonetheless, I had fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy!

**Shout Out: **To my fellow _Aussies_ reading this story, this one's for you!

**Side Note:** All I gained this week was two assignments and a million readings – not the rights to Chicago PD; those would belong to Dick Wolf.

**PS. **Season 2, baby! I couldn't be happier with the renewal! It is definitely well deserved after the first 9 episodes, and episode 10 looks absolutely killer! (Pun intended). #DidHalsteadDoIt?

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **_Sweet Surrender_

* * *

Winching as pain shot up through his arm, Jay Halstead kicked open the door to his apartment and dropped his gym bag just inside. It was a Friday afternoon, sixteen days after he was first shot, and he had just been released from hospital. With his arm still in a sling, his mobility was limited; and he was even more restricted with it being his right arm, his dominant side. Shuffling over to the cupboard, he grabbed a glass, and turned on the sink tap, watching as it slowly filled. Taking a small sip, Jay placed the glass on the counter and reached for the prescription box in his jumper pocket. Before he could tackle opening the rectangle box, a knock sounded at the door.

Dropping the cardboard on the countertop, Jay moved to the door, checking who was outside before swinging the door inwards.

"I brought takeout."

"Any egg rolls?"

Lifting two of her fingers, Erin Lindsay smiled, "Two orders."

"I can deal with that," Smiling himself, Jay stepped out of the doorway to let her in, "Want a beer?"

Erin raised a questioning eyebrow towards him.

"Someone needs to drink it, or I'll become depressed every time I open the fridge."

Letting out a hearty chuckle, Erin nodded. She watched as Jay moved towards the refrigerator before turning her attention back on the Chinese takeout. Laying out their order on his coffee table between the sofa and TV, Erin opened all the boxes and grabbed the throwaway forks and napkins from the bottom of the paper bag.

They settled into the couch quietly and soon the only sounds that could be heard were the slurping of sauces off an array of noodle, rice and meat dishes. Even with two side orders of egg rolls, they still managed to argue over who got to eat the last one; Jay reasoned that it should be he, because he was so very injured, while Erin believed it should be she who gets the eat the last egg rolls because she bought them. In the end, they split it, and each was somewhat happy with the resolution.

As Erin cleared away the empty boxes and threw them in the trashcan under the sink, Jay flicked through the channels on the TV.

"This is the one and only time I'm ever cleaning up for you," She smiled as she re-joined him on the sofa, settling into the cushion and taking a long pull of her beer.

Feigning hurt, Jay turned to her, "But I might need help wiping."

"I'm sure you'll manage," Rolling her hazel orbs at him, Erin shook her head slightly.

"You know what else I haven't been able to do since I got shot?" He asked with a wink.

Erin gave him one of her looks with an exaggerated raised eyebrow, "You can't use the other hand?"

"It's not the same."

"Gross."

"Well, when was the last time you-?"

"I'm not talking to you about this."

"That long, huh?"

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes once more, Erin took a long pull of her beer, "This morning. Happy?"

Screwing his nose and lip up, Jay sighed heavily, "No."

"Good."

"You could always help."

"I don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That."

"And why not?"

Taking another drag of her beer, Erin collapsed back into the two seater sofa, "You've obviously mastered how to take good care of yourself, so why would you need me to do what you can already do."

Shrugging his left shoulder, Jay sipped at his glass of water. He longed for a beer nearly as much as he longed for sex, but the morphine tablets that he had to take twice a day prevented him from drinking the amber ale. "There are other ways."

"I love to be serviced; I don't like doing the servicing."

Giving her a double take, Jay took his time in answering, "Interesting."

"How is that _interesting_?"

"It tells me so much about you," His voice was filled with as much glee as a young child in a candy store.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Shuffling himself on the sofa, Jay lent over, tucking a few strands of hair behind Erin's ear and lightly cradling her face. Glancing deep into each other's eyes, the pair lingered before their lips finally met.

The kiss was as light as a feather. A type of kiss which leaves your lips tingling and wanting more. The flow and ease in which their lips melded together was like the entangling shores winding around a coastline, with the ocean rolling in and crashing against the beads of sands at dawn and dusk. Each and every time they broke apart, and then only for air, a smile would ghost over their swollen lips as their hands began to roam and explore the other's finer details.

Her hand drifted up his thigh, barely conscious she was doing it, but he noticed. His blood pressure soared, and he welcomed her when she grew close and turned her hips and body towards him. After their first night together, he'd become instantly hard at the thought of what had happened between the dirty sheets of her bed, and with her now practically draped over him, there was no exception. The couple of days between sleeping with her and getting shot were possibility the hardest few days Jay Halstead had ever come across. The sight, the smell and even the thought of being in close proximity to her turned him on.

As they continued to kiss, Jay leaned back on the cushions, pulling Erin down onto him, wrapping his able hand around the small of her back. As he gently swept his fingers over her back, he kissed her with a greater intensity and Erin responded, pushing herself onto his body further. Soon, Jay was lying entirely on his back on the sofa, Erin directly on top of him mirroring his increasingly hungry kisses. She felt his workable hand move down to her arse, caressing and squeezing, as her own fingers threaded through his hair, gripping the occasional handful.

Somewhere in the midst of their increasing frenzy they'd managed to shred most of their clothing, the only barrier between them being their undergarments. They too were soon shed, and as Erin lowered her body onto his, they watched as two became one. She lowered herself so slowly it was almost painful, and the relief that washed over them both as Jay filled her to the hilt was pleasurably audible.

"Fuck."

Erin set pace, settling for either hard and fast and slow and torturing. She was in the driver's seat and there was no way she was letting it go. Jay matched her rhythm for the most part, his hips rocking in and out with steady, long strokes. Her breasts tightened as Jay slipped a nipple into his mouth, and Erin pressed her hands to his shoulders to steady herself, as he hit all the right spots.

Jay came first, his long legs going taut all the way from his arse to the tips of his toes. Burying his face into Erin's neck, he breathed in her scent of sweet caramel mixed with the slick scents of developing sweat, as he pulsed inside of her. His orgasm triggered hers, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her fingernails into his shoulders as the quivering sensation spread throughout her body.

Spent they collapsed against one another, Erin let out an out-of-character childish giggle, "Wow."

Cracking one eye open, Jay struggled to retain a normal breathing rhythm, "Yeah."

"That was…"

"Yeah."

"Would you stop saying 'yeah'."

"Yeah."

Hitting his bare chest, Erin shimmied herself off of him, and grabbed her strewn underwear from the coffee table and slipping back into the black lace. Holding her breasts in one hand, she reached for his shirt, slipping to over herself before settling back into the cushions.

He looked at her, one eyebrow raised as he pulled his boxers back up over his hips, "You right there?"

"Of course," Looking from him to the TV, Erin grabbed the remote flicking through the channels until she found a NBA game playing, "The Bulls are winning."

Cracking a half smile, Jay watched her out of the corner of his eye. There wouldn't be anything more said between them, and there didn't need to be anything said. It was in that moment, with her kicked back on his couch in his t-shirt and only her underwear that he realised just how much she meant to him. The level of comfort they had was nothing new, but the ease and flow of them being in this environment as a new couple, was breathtaking. If every weekend could start and finish like the one he was now experiencing, Jay Halstead knew he would forever be a lucky man.


	8. Killing Me Slowly

**Chicago PD**

**Author's Note: **I had previously posted chapter 8 (what you're reading now), but within an hour of it being made public, I hated what I had written (I was never 100% happy with it), so I deleted the chapter and I've started from absolute scratch. I am now at least 110% happier with what I've written, and I hope you all enjoy!

Also sorry it's a day late, my brother had his debutante ball last night – he did such a fantastic job and his partner looking absolutely gorgeous!

Oh yeah, the end of this chapter is most definitely rated **M.**

**Shout Out: **To my very special selected few readers who review every single chapter, this one is very much for you!

**Side Note:** Chicago PD isn't mine, unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **_Killing Me Slowly_

* * *

The beginning of any new relationship can be difficult; especially if you've been close friends beforehand. Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead didn't have this problem. The ease in which they went from a friendship to relationship was something to be admired. There was no real change. Their personalities didn't change. Their flirtatious banter didn't change. Their overall dynamic didn't change. The only real difference between them being in a friendship and a relationship is that they now get to see each other naked. And for that, they weren't complaining.

"Coming to Molly's tonight? I hear they've got some indie band playing." Burgess' voice broke Erin out of her reverie.

Blinking her eyes as a way to try and process what her friend had just asked her, Erin came up blank, "Hm?"

"Molly's tonight. They've got some indie band playing." Taking a sip from her takeaway cup, Burgess raised an eyebrow.

Erin sighed heavily, and gave Burgess a weak smile, "Not tonight."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun; bit of dancing, bit of drinking, perhaps even a bit of smooching."

Erin had to give Burgess credit, she was persistent, "I'll think about it."

She couldn't tell Burgess about Halstead. Or the fact that tonight he was cooking one of her favourite dishes that he does. All she really wanted to do tonight was tie her hair up in a top knot, wear an oversized t-shirt, be bra and make-up free, drink beer, watch a game on television, before rounding out the night with a good old tumble in the sheets.

Raising a shoulder in a shrug, Burgess took another sip of her coffee and threw a comment in Erin's direction as she turned to leave, "Let me know either way."

* * *

"You should go."

Looking up to him with two bright hazel eyes, Erin sighed, "Why?"

He gave her a look. Their look. A look which tells a thousand stories. A look that is just for them, "We've been together what, three weeks? How many times have you been to Molly's with the guys since then?"

Stabbing her fork into a piece of macaroni, Erin screwed up her nose, "Fine."

He laughed. Reaching over, he let his thumb burn its way across her cheek, her eyes following his every move, "Go have some fun."

She mellowed, "You'll be here when I get back?"

Nodding, he placed a feather-like kiss on her lips, "Now go message Burgess, tell her you'll be there."

Pushing herself away from the table, Erin grabbed her phone from the counter and headed off in the direction of her bathroom. It wouldn't take her long to get ready, it never did. Ten minutes in the shower, five to blow dry her hair, seven and a half minutes to put on some makeup and two minutes to shimmy herself in a dress. All in all, she was ready in less than half an hour. Magic.

Slipping some cash into her clutch, Erin grabbed a pair of black high heels from the bottom of her wardrobe and walked out to the living room.

"Fuck."

Smiling, Erin blushed. Someone she wasn't use to doing.

"The moment you walk in that door tonight-"

Walking over to him, she ran her fingers through the back of his hair, bringing her lips up close to his ear, "I'm counting on it."

* * *

"Woo!" Throwing her arms up in the air, Burgess let the tequila shot slowly burn its way down her throat, "Shots! Shots! Shots!"

For a Thursday night, Burgess was putting away the shots of tequila like it were the weekend, and Erin knew her friend would wake in the morning with a pulsating head and queasy stomach. Tentatively bringing her own shot glass to her own lips, Erin through the shot back, slamming the empty glass on the table as Burgess signalled for another round.

The girls had met up with Ruzek and Atwater within minutes of entering Molly's and soon a few of the Chicago Fire guys had joined their table; with live music playing in the background, they'd set themselves up for an eventful night.

"-Lindsay, where's Halstead?"

Turning towards Ruzek who was sitting next to her, she shrugged, "I messaged him earlier. Haven't got a reply."

While she may have messaged him when she was in the bathroom earlier, it certainly didn't have anything to do with him coming down to Molly's for a drink. In fact, she was giving him a slow, painful lesson in seduction; and in his words, she was killing him slowly.

Somewhat happy with her answer, Ruzek turned back to the table, lifting his shot glass up in the air and clinking it with Burgess' own, "To being hung over tomorrow!"

"Wahoo!"

* * *

It was nearing one o'clock when Erin slipped her key into the lock and slowly swung open the door of her apartment. She didn't expect him to still be awake, but when she saw the soft blue glow of the television screen and the voice of some late night talk show host and his guest, she smiled.

Hearing her heels click against the floorboards, he turned the television on mute. Bringing his beer bottle to his lips, Jay turned his head in her direction, and smiled into the glass bottle, "Hi."

Shaking her head lightly, Erin kicked off her heels and ran her fingertips over the back of the couch before settling herself on the edge. From where she was, Erin was able to easily look down to him, and he up to her, "Hi."

Running his fingers delicately up her thigh, he pulled her down backwards, a rapture of laughs emitting as she fell. Brushing calloused fingers up her cheek, Jay cupped her face, their lips ferociously searching in a searing kiss. Deeping the kiss, Jay laid her down backwards, hovering himself over her as her nails scraped at his lower back, pulling his shirt upwards.

Groaning her approval, Erin smiled into their kiss, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy as his hand moved beneath her dress, and slipped into her lace panties. Deftly, his fingers circled her clit, and Jay murmured his approval at the slickness he found, "So fucking wet."

All she could do was cry out in pleasure, her back arching as his fingers coaxed her to her first orgasm.

Sated, at least for the moment, she let out an uncharacteristic giggle, her cheeks brightening in a rosy hue. Pulling him in closer, she whispered sweet nothings into his ear before placing three feather-like kisses on his lips, her fingers nimbly pulling his belt through the loops. Shoving his jeans down his thighs, she scraped her fingernails over his bare ass, coaxing him into her.

With a long kiss, Jay plunged himself into her warmth; nipping at her ear, his hot breath sent shivers down her spine, "Baby, you're killing me slowly."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just finally, if you haven't already go check out my one-shot _'Demons'_. I wrote it as I was grieving, so it is filled with angst and desperation. The content is very raw, but I find with rawness comes honesty and I loved writing about Jay Halstead and his power struggles in everything.

_Demons - One-shot. Sucking in a breath of the cold frigid Chicago air, he exhales, watching as it billows into the night like a puff of smoke. In retrospect, it reminded him of his time in Afghanistan; the cold nights filled with isolation._

Click on my profile and scroll down to find Demons, or search for it in the toolbar. All reviews are welcome (and greatly appreciated).


	9. Young Blood

**Chicago PD**

**Author's Note: **This was supposed to be chapter 10, but I've brought it forward one chapter because I didn't want chapter 9 feeling like a filler chapter. We need progression and this chapter brings that. Because I have brought this chapter forward, it also marks the halfway point of the story. Now it's time to sit back, and enjoy!

**PS. **Okay, so Ally – Ben's sister and the girl Jay slept with at the start of this week's episode, is the doppelgänger of my friend Rachel. How cray cray!

**Shout Out: **To all my new readers, I thank you for stopping by and I hope you stick around.

**Side Note:** This week didn't bring me the right to Chicago PD, but I did get a retweet from Sophia Bush!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **_Young Blood _

* * *

_Five weeks, five days, seventeen hours, thirteen minutes and forty-four seconds. _

Taking the last two steps of the stairs with a skip, Jay Halstead smiled.

He was back.

He may have flitted around the district more and more the last couple of weeks, but having been given the all clear from his surgeon, general practitioner and physical therapist Friday previous, he was as eager as ever to get back in the swing of things first thing Monday morning.

Like a child at Christmas, he didn't sleep the night before. No more daytime television. No more tracksuit pants. No more hours being stuck in his tiny apartment with nothing to do.

He didn't expect them to be milling around, awaiting his arrival. So when his colleagues erupted in cheers as he made his way into the unit, he was taken aback. With backslaps, handshakes, head nods and stolen glances, Jay was wholeheartedly welcomed back into the fray.

Sinking down into the leather of his desk chair, a steaming cup of takeaway coffee in front of him, Jay took a minute for himself. Closing his eyes, he focused on his breathing; the slow inhale through his nose and the exhale through slightly parted lips. Voices carried up from downstairs, bodies moved and papers were shuffled.

"Alright, listen up." Voight's voice boomed, shaking Jay into an upright position, his attention focused on the whiteboard his superior was standing in front of, "-We've just got word of illegal prostitution ring over on Lake Park."

Sticking a photo on the whiteboard, Antonio turned to the bullpen, "Cook County has an undercover working the ring. Someone will be here within the hour to brief us."

Flipping through his file, Jay glanced over to Erin, her face deepening, "Girl's as young as eight are being sold?"

The heaviness in her statement was felt across the room. They each saw flashes. Daughters. Sisters. Nieces. Friends. The young and innocent. Thrown across concrete floors, sold from pimp to pimp. Each kept alive with cocaine and other drugs ripping through their veins. Their tiny, fragile bodies take a beating, as they're worked for profit.

"Reach out to your CI's, find out everything they know. We're going to nail these sick son of a bitches."

* * *

_Fifteen hours. Thirty-nine minutes and nineteen seconds. _

"Nadia, listen to me. You don't have to do this."

Chewing the inside of her lip, Nadia bore her deep brown orbs into Erin, "I know. I want to."

With concern etched into her features, Erin reluctantly nodded her head, "Okay."

She saw so much of herself in the teenager. While at eighteen she had a warm house to go home to at night, the determination Nadia has is what she has in herself. Watching as Nadia pulled the car door open and slipped into the darkened night, Erin forced herself to look away. Nadia knew what she was getting herself into, but still Erin felt at fault. Watching as the snowflakes drifted from above and settled onto the ground before her, she was reminded of simpler times. A time when cases didn't involve pre-pubescent children being shuffled from one whore house to another, being beaten and abused for a slew of money. And a time that didn't involve putting an eighteen year old prostitute, who had been clean and sober for 30 days, in the very same situation with temptation around every corner.

* * *

_Three days, seven hours, fifty-two minutes and twelve seconds. _

As the sun started to split the sky in hues of pink and blue, the Intelligence Unit moved in. Milling around the front door of a dilapidated, green weatherboard house on Lane Park, Voight's voice rang out with a set of final instructions and silent hand signals –

"Give me five."

With a head nod from Halstead, Voight and Antonio ran off towards the back of the house. Looking to Ruzek, he nodded again and the door splintered open.

"Police."

"Chicago PD."

Shots rang out as several naked bodies huddled together, all cold and scared.

"Police. Don't move."

"Drop your weapon."

"Hands where I can see them."

Pop. Pop. Pop.

A harrowing blood-filled scream echoed off the walls.

* * *

_Eight minutes and twenty-two seconds. _

"Nadia," Rushing through the rooms, many vacant and dark, Erin became more desperate, "Nadia."

* * *

_One minute and thirty seconds. _

Pushing the back door open, Erin felt a rush of icy wind whip her in the face, fresh snow starting to fall.

"Nadia!"

Feeling a weight settle inside of her, Erin dropped her head, turning back from the outside world and heading back inside.

Commotion.

Whispering voices.

Avoiding eyes.

* * *

_Fifty-two seconds. _

"Erin," The voice of her partner was hollow and she knew what he was going to say next.

"No." Her lip quivered, "No."

Tears pricked at her eyes as she pushed past him. She'd been to crime scenes, the bloody bodies didn't affect her, but she hadn't prepared for this bloody body. As the colour drained from her face, she felt as if the wind had been knocked from her. Frozen in place all she could do was stare.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Feeling her body being turned, she collapsed into the open arms of her partner. Hiccupping a sob, Erin broke, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Leave your thoughts in a review? Did you like the set up I choose? Did you understand what I was trying to do? Let me know!


	10. With A Heavy Heart

**Chicago PD**

**Author's Note: **I hit writers block with this chapter, until tonight, when I wrote and rewrote it so many times that I've lost count. I am happy with the end result though and I hope you are too. Also, I've literally just finished writing this, so if there are any mistakes, they're all mine. Enjoy!

**Shout Out: **To all my readers in Portugal, thank you for your support and this chapter is dedicated to you.

**Side Note:** The Easter bunny didn't bring me ownership of Chicago PD. Those still belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **_With A Heavy Heart_

* * *

The dark clouds rumbled loudly overhead and with an ominous smile, Erin turned for face skywards. It was fitting really. The day of Nadia's funeral and the heavens were threatening to break. Composing herself, Erin moved the few feet towards the open grave, a small bouquet of flowers bringing a touch of colour to the darkness which enveloped the surroundings.

"Were you the only one coming?"

Pursing her lips into a tight smile, Erin nodded, "She had no one else."

"Very well. Shall we get started?"

Nodding once more, Erin held on tightly to the teddy bear pressed closely to her body. It had taken her by surprise when she stopped by Nadia's shared housing to find the eighteen year old had a clean and innocent bedroom adorned with childhood photographs and other keepsakes. The single teddy bear which topped her neatly made single bed tugged at the heartstrings of the detective, a reminder of her own attempts to reclaim a wealth of love in the struggles of her youth.

"We therefore commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life."

* * *

Overcoming obstacles and hurdles are a part of who she is. It defines her. She's strong. She's determined. She's independent. She's Erin Lindsay.

But she's not perfect. Sometimes she breaks.

Like tonight, when just hours after burying someone she couldn't save when it mattered the most, she found herself slipping on a puddle of tears she didn't know were falling. Wiping her tear stained cheeks, Erin placed the down the shaking knife with her trembling hand and gave in. Collapsing down the island bench to the floor, she dissolved into tears.

She didn't know how long she let herself go for, her chest heaving and hiccupping for air, until a knock at the door pulled her from her own worst enemy. Her vulnerability.

As she slowly pulled open the door to her apartment, she found herself instantly being stripped naked by his blue eyes, concerned etched deep. Her weak smile spoke a thousand words between them. The pain. The loss. The confusion. The vulnerability. The anger.

He didn't speak and she was grateful for that. Instead he proffered a box of pizza and six pack of beer. She laughed. A cruel laugh filled with despair. A laugh that was as hollow as she felt.

"I would ask how you are…" Sinking down into her couch, he popped the top of his bottle and took a sip of the chilled ale.

"I'd kick your ass if you did," A smile. A genuine smile ghosted over her lips, but only for a second. If you blinked you would have missed it. "Thanks for coming over."

"You didn't come back to the District."

"I needed some time." Reaching for a slice of pizza, she had to lean over him, her hand brushing his thigh.

His eyes dropped to her lingering hand, "And now?"

Grabbing a slice and leaning back into the cushions, she kicked her feet out onto the coffee table, "And now I need pizza and beer."

Raising an eyebrow in her direction, he took a sip of his beer, watching as she did the same.

"I need to get away. Take some time. Voight's giving me a week."

Chewing over her words, he fell silent. After what seemed a lifetime, the stretch of silence starting to become unnerving, he lifted his eyes but didn't meet hers, "Where are you going?"

"New York. A friend said I could stay with her."

"When do you leave?" Defeat was starting to overcome as his shoulders slumped.

"Tonight. My flight's in a few hours."

"Oh…"

"Jay."

"It's okay." Giving her a small, unreassuringly smile, he took a deep breath, considering his options, "You need time to refocus, I understand."

"Jay." Her voice was soft, coaxing him to meet her.

Lifting himself from the couch, he ran a hand through his hair, "Just one thing though; if I didn't stop by tonight, would you have told me?"

"I…"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he laughed; and it was his laugh that was now hollow and full of despair, "Great."

"Jay."

"No, Erin. I get your struggling with Nadia's death, and that you blame yourself. I get it. I've been there. But to not tell me you're leaving…"

Moving from the couch to stand in front of him she grabbed his hands, holding onto them tight, "I didn't want to tell you because if I did, I knew I wouldn't go."

Slowly their eyes met in a burning gaze, "Why?"

Dragging her bottom lip in between her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut, Erin smiled, "Because I'm falling in love with you."


End file.
